


Cruise

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band decides to go on a cruise, and Alex gets seasick.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request!

“Okay boys, we officially have a week on this insane ass cruise ship!” Jack exclaimed as Zack, Rian, Alex and himself walked into the lobby of the cruise ship they’d be spending the next week of their lives on. All Time Low were currently on a bit of a break so the four of them could have some time to rest and recharge. Something that they’d all always wanted to do was go on a cruise, so they decided to take advantage of this time off and go on one as a band.  
“I’m so excited, I’ve never done one of these before,” Rian replied.  
“I don’t think any of us have,” Zack pointed out.  
“That’s true, this is going to be so fun!” Alex exclaimed.   
“Should we check in and go to our rooms to unpack stuff before we do anything or go anywhere?” Rian suggested.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea, let’s do that,” Jack replied. The four of them walked over to the front desk and had the receptionist check them in.  
“Okay boys, here are your keys. Also, take a calendar, this has a list of every event and activity the boat will be having this week. The first thing on there is live music at the top deck with cocktails! That starts fifteen minutes after we leave the port. You guys enjoy your week!” she exclaimed.   
The four of them spent the next few minutes looking over the schedule, only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker.  
“Hello everybody, this is your captain speaking. It is officially three o’clock, so the boat is going to depart now. Enjoy your cruise,” the captain said.  
“Oh shit, that event the receptionist was talking about starts in fifteen minutes, so we should go to our rooms and unpack some so we can go to it,” Zack said.  
“Good idea, let’s head to our rooms,” Alex replied. The four of them got on the elevator and waited as it took them up to the fifth floor. Alex noticed that he could feel the boat moving now. He’d been prone to motion sickness when he was a kid but had mostly grown out of it now that he was an adult and spent most of his life on a tour bus. He really hoped that the boat wouldn’t induce it again and make this week less enjoyable for him.  
“Okay, we’ll see you guys in a few minutes. Don’t take too long, we want to go!” Rian exclaimed as he went with Zack to their room.  
“Here we are, room 502!” Jack said, opening the door. The room had two queen sized beds, a huge TV, and a nice bathroom. Jack set his stuff down and started to explore the room.   
Alex, on the other hand, noticed that his stomach was starting to feel a bit sick. He slowly sat down on his bed and shut his eyes as he started to take deep breaths. The pain wasn’t too intense yet, and he hoped that it would go away soon and not get any worse. He really wanted to enjoy this cruise; he didn’t want to spend the whole week feeling seasick. When Jack walked back out, he saw Alex and quickly noticed that he looked uncomfortable.   
“Dude, why do you look all uncomfortable and stressed? We’re on vacation, I should be seeing a smile on your face!” Jack said.  
“My stomach feels a bit sick,” Alex replied.  
“What, do you think you’re, like, seasick or something? Alex, we spent most of the days out of the year on a big bus that’s constantly moving. Don’t overthink this, you’re fine,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Well, I used to get motion sick when I was younger, so maybe the moving of the boat is making it happen now,” Alex explained.  
“I think you’re just feeling adrenaline because you’re excited for this week. Don’t work yourself up over stupid shit,” Jack stated.  
“Maybe you’re right. I’m ready to go if you are,” Alex replied. He was still wary of the feeling in his stomach, but he decided to trust Jack that it was just excitement, and that it would just go away.   
“I bet Rian and Zack are already out there, let’s go,” Jack replied. They walked out to find their friends standing by their room.  
“Man, that took you two a while, what happened in there?” Rian asked, laughing at his joke.  
“Alex thinks he’s seasick, but I think he’s just overreacting,” Jack replied.  
“Alex, we spend most of our lives on a big bus that’s always moving, why would this, of all things, make you sick?” Zack said, laughing some.  
“That’s what I said!” Jack added, making himself and Rian laugh.  
“Okay, now that we’ve all made fun of me, can we just go to the event?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, sorry man, that’s just funny. Let’s go now, I want a mimosa!” Jack replied. All four of them made their way up to the top deck of the ship and were all amazed by the view they saw. The boat wasn’t too far from the dock yet, but the scenery was already more beautiful than they expected.   
Toward the back of the deck, there was a bar, so they all walked over to it and sat down. The bartender asked what drinks they wanted, and they all got alcoholic drinks except for Alex, who just asked for a cup of water.  
“Water? Come on dude, we’re on vacation! Bring him a red wine,” Jack told the bartender before she walked away.  
“Jack, I really didn’t want alcohol,” Alex stated.  
“What, do you still think you’re seasick?” Jack asked, laughing some.  
“Actually, yes, I do. My stomach still hurts,” Alex explained.  
“Dude don’t be dramatic, you’re fine. Hey, you’ll probably start to feel just fine after a couple red wines,” Jack joked.  
“You don’t have to get plastered, man. Just have a drink to celebrate the fact we’re on this awesome boat!” Rian added.  
“Okay, I’ll drink some, stop nagging me,” Alex said, trying to keep it lighthearted to mask the annoyance he was starting to feel. After a couple minutes, the bartender brought out their drinks. Alex started to drink his wine and noticed that every sip made him feel worse. The seasickness was continuing to increase, much to his frustration.   
Once he finished his drink, he knew that he’d regret the fact he actually drank it all. The rest of the guys were currently talking about their next tour, but the churning in Alex’s stomach distracted him from the conversation. He didn’t want to try to add anything to it, because he knew if he opened his mouth, he’d either gag or get sick, which he really didn’t want to do in front of all of the people on the deck.  
Eventually, the nausea became too strong, and he knew that he was definitely going to get sick, and it would be soon. He really wanted to tell his band how bad he was feeling, since they usually took care of him when he was under the weather, but he knew that this wasn’t going to happen this time because of how they were acting.  
“Hey, I’ll be back, I’m going to use the restroom,” Alex said, standing up.  
“Don’t be gone too long, bro, I think the live music is going to start soon,” Zack replied.  
“I won’t,” Alex stated. Right after he started walking, the boat made a powerful jerk, and Alex decided that going back to his room to be sick would be better now. He kept a hand on his stomach as he quickly made his way back to his room.   
As soon as he got inside, he went straight to the bathroom and immediately started getting sick. After a few minutes, he got a bit of a break and leaned up against the wall. His stomach still felt just as bad, and on top of that, he felt angry and upset at his band and how they’d been talking to him. He hated being sick alone, and he felt a small tear escape his eye as he leaned forward to get sick again.  
\--------------  
“Dude, it’s been like twenty minutes, where the fuck is Alex?” Rian asked his friends.  
“Maybe he got distracted by something, I’ll call him,” Jack said, pulling out his phone. After a few rings, it went to voicemail.   
“He didn’t answer?” Zack asked, sounding surprised.  
“No, he didn’t. I’m going to go see if I can find him. You guys can stay here if you want,” Jack decided.  
“Okay, just give us a call or text when you do find him,” Rian requested. Jack gave a thumbs up as he left the top deck. He checked all of the spots that Alex had expressed interest in but didn’t find Alex at any of them.   
Jack decided to check their room, since it was the last place he figured Alex might realistically be at. He took the elevator up then walked over to their room. He let himself in but didn’t see Alex.  
“Alex?” he called out. Instead of a reply, Jack heard gagging coming from the bathroom, which made him cringe. He slowly walked over to the bathroom door, then knocked on it.   
“Alex, it’s Jack. Are you alright in there?” Jack cautiously asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’m having the time of my life,” Alex replied sarcastically. Before Jack could say anything, he heard Alex get sick again. Instead of waiting to be let in, he opened the door and sat on the floor with his friend. He started to rub Alex’s back, and continued to do so until Alex stopped.  
“Have you been in here ever since you left the top deck?” Jack finally asked.  
“Yeah, my stomach is killing me,” Alex replied, leaning up against Jack.  
“Dude, I’m really sorry we didn’t take you seriously when you said you felt seasick, we really thought you were just being dramatic because the three of us felt fine,” Jack said, feeling guilty.  
“I’m actually not too surprised this happened, I was prone to motion sickness when I was a kid, but I was hoping that it wouldn’t come back on this trip, but I guess I didn’t get so lucky,” Alex replied. Jack looked at Alex and started to see the small tears in his eyes.  
“Dude, are you crying?” Jack asked, feeling guiltier.  
“I was, I just felt really bad and was frustrated at you guys and it just happened,” Alex answered back.  
“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have been such a dick,” Jack stated.  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it, I’m sure that I would’ve been cracking jokes if it were the other way around. Anyway, I still feel really awful, and I might have to stay here for a while because I’ll more than likely get sick again. I don’t want to keep you from enjoying your vacation, so if you don’t want to stay here with me, you don’t have to. I know it’s probably a bit gross,” Alex explained, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Hell now dude, I’m not just going to leave you like this. I’ll stay here with you so I can help take care of you. If you start to feel better later, we can meet back up with Rian and Zack, and if not, we can just stay here. I want to help you, like I should’ve been doing from the beginning,” Jack decided.  
“I really appreciate that. I don’t remember the last time I felt this bad,” Alex stated.  
“Well, I’m sorry you feel so terrible. Why don’t we set you up in your bed so you can at least be comfortable?” Jack suggested.  
“I highly doubt I’m done getting sick yet, and I don’t really want to go back and forth,” Alex replied.  
“Well, we can put the waste bin by your bed. Being comfy might really help you start to feel better,” Jack said.  
“Okay, we can do that,” Alex replied. Jack helped Alex up and flushed the toilet before leading Alex over to his bed. He set the trashcan next to Alex, then ordered some Ginger Ale to hopefully help his friend’s stomach to settle some. It arrived just a few minutes later, and Jack gave it to his friend.   
“I’d put on a movie for you, but I doubt you want to look at a screen right now,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, that’s about the last thing I want to do at this point,” Alex replied, starting to sip at his drink.  
“I’ll just do what I do on the bus when you’re feeling bad, then,” Jack said. He got in Alex’s bed, and let his friend cling onto his side.  
“This always helps me to some degree, so thank you. Also, thanks for staying with me, I appreciate it,” Alex said, hugging his stomach some.  
“Of course, man. I’m sorry that I didn’t do that from the start. Now, rest up and maybe if you’re up for it, we can do something fun later with the others,” Jack said. He quickly sent Zack and Rian an update text as Alex fell asleep next to him.   
After a few more hours and a couple more times being sick, Alex’s stomach finally started to settle. By dinner, Alex was feeling okay again, so the two of them met up with Zack and Rian to get dinner and drinks.   
Alex didn’t have any more seasickness for the rest of the week, but that didn’t stop Jack from checking up on his friend every day until they left the boat. Alex appreciated the concern from Jack and was glad to have a friend that cared about him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I can’t believe I've gotten so many posts up this week (and college has NOT made it easy to do), but I’ve been getting so many awesome requests, and have been trying to write them well and get them up as fast as I can! I've got a few more waiting, so my next few stories will also be requests!! This was for one of the sweetest people ever, XxBlurryDiamondxX! I hope that you loved it!! Always send me requests if you have them, I love writing them so much. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
